


The Newest Halloween Tale

by SpaceWives



Category: All Cheerleaders Die (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWives/pseuds/SpaceWives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the real Halloween legend. The horror story no one wants to become, a cautionary tale to all children. Don’t fall into a pit your crazy ex lined with bear traps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Newest Halloween Tale

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this trash. OH WELL. For Jessica's b-day!

Fine! Maybe sneaking into her sorta-once-upon-a-time’s room on Halloween wasn’t the _best_ idea…especially when said girl believes you be to be dead. Whoops. Oh well, sorry not sorry. Her ass has been six feet under for way too long, she wasn’t gonna just teeter around waiting for Maddy freaking Killian to figure it out. She’s back bitches and she has a lot of time to make up for. She did not however, deserve to be thrown out a window. Rude much.

Things Tracy has learned today: it takes approximately six showers to rinse off months of death and grave dirt also…never sneak up on a sleeping cheerleader with superhuman strength. Tends to get you sent through a window.

“What the…Maddy!” Tracy yelled from her bed of broken glass and rejuvenated anger. At the sound of her name she half leaned out her second-story window before looking down towards the very still Tracy.

She looked very much the same, miles of tanned skin from which her current state of undress was quite visible and just wow. Her hair was thrown into disarray from both sleep and throwing an ex-lover out of a window yet it still flowed freely framing her face in a way that quelled some of the blonde’s anger. Her hair was a few shades blonder then it had been the last time they had seen each other yet the brown had remained present, Tracy couldn’t help but wonder how much time the other woman has spent in the sun. She wore a white button up shirt that seemed to be a few sizes too big, she had rolled the sleeves up to her elbows and due to the material the shirt was crinkled from sleep as well. When the girl first leaned her head out of the window she was full of a sharpened alert even though her face had lines from her covers and her eyes were still heavy with sleep, however now her face held a rapt focus with no signs of previous sleep. Good to know where an intruder doesn’t quite wake her up, Tracy does. Boosts a girl’s confidence. One didn’t have to be dead to appreciate Maddy Killian but something about being dead truly intensifies it.

“Tracy…?” Maddy breathed out in askance her grip significantly tightening on the windowsill. Her entire body became more rigid than Tracy had felt just a few hours ago when she woke up, the only thing that seemed to still function correctly were her eyes. Jesus her eyes were blazing, they seemed to be screaming a language Tracy couldn’t understand. Boy did she want to. She woke up pissed at Terry for killing her, pissed at Maddy for using her yet after she killed the security guard and checked the date on her phone she would be lying if she said her anger didn’t deflate with it. What was fresh to her was long faded to the world, unlike Maddy she doesn’t quite hold a grudge as long. Though if she sees Terry’s punk ass grudge doesn’t even begin cover it. So instead of yelling at the girl who used her, or running back to her, she lets out a weak wave.

“Hey, I was in the neighborhood.” Tracy smiles at the girl lightly before standing and dusting the glass off of herself and pulling a few shards free of herself. She had lifted some clothes from a store as soon as she had fed from the security guard so she would have something to change into after a shower. Given the cold bite of fall air she had grabbed a deep forest sweater, a beige scarf, dark skinny jeans, and some cheap ass black knee high boots they were trying to pass off as leather. Of course Maddy had sort of torn her shirt up but who was she to complain? Especially when the girl leaped out of the window sill when she seemed to snap out of her reverie. “Wait, Mads! The glass.” Tracy called walking towards the girl who came barreling towards her. Before she could get clear of the broken glass Maddy had tackled her into a bone crushing embrace throwing her arms around Tracy’s neck effectively knocking them back a few steps. “Oomph.” Tracy grunted at the impact but wrapped her arms around the other girl’s waist just as tightly. It occurred to the pair how desperately they clung to one another but neither had any intention of releasing the other for both needed an anchor in this moment.

“You’re dead.” Maddy breathed out in a rush neither asking nor stating it was almost as if she is reminding herself.

“Death didn’t suit me.” Tracy replied happily tucking her head deeper into the crook of Maddy’s neck. When Tracy first woke up she was aware of the dirt covering her, drowning her, but it was as if no time had passed since that pit. Since she died. Now? Now she felt it. She felt the months spent in abyss. She felt it in the way Maddy trembled. She felt it in the way the weather was different. She felt it in the ways she didn’t.

“Can you please stop with the clichés?” Maddy laughed into her hair.

“So picking glass shards out of your feet isn’t allowed?”

“…That’s not a cliché.”

“You’re right it’s more like lifesaving.”

“You wound me.”

“No, that’s the glass. Piercing through your freaking foot.”

“Okay, I’m over the hugging and reunion now.”

“What have you been up to?”

“How about I answer inside? Where it isn’t freezing.” Maddy suggested turning to go back to her house only to his when she pivoted glass further in her foot.

“Why do our adventures always end in bloodshed? First we die, then we kill, then I die again…we need new hobbies. Blood is a bitch to get out of clothes.” Tracy said unceremoniously picking Maddy up bridal style over the glass and to the door.

“This is like the worst movie reunion ever right now.” Maddy griped burying her head against Tracy’s shoulder in faux embarrassment. Tracy noted the fact the woman smelled of many things; wind and sunshine, salt and wood, however Leena was nowhere to found.

“Worst? I am carrying you majestically over glass, I like to believe this ranks higher than ‘worst’.” Tracy scoffed in return looking down at Maddy with a grin her plan already formulated. “You don’t happen to have the keys on you do you?”

“No…we can just go back in through the broken window there is absolutely no need to-“ Whatever Maddy was about to protest was interrupted by Tracy kicking down her door. Rather splintering it. “Now I have a door and a window to repair. Thanks.” Maddy replied dryly.

Tracy ignored the girl’s complaints and brought her to the nearby couch, she laid her down on it before setting her feet on the nearby wooden coffee table. She walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a towel for the blood before heading back over. She sat down on the coffee table setting Maddy’s feet between her legs on the towel, she started picking out the more obvious larger chunks and shards of glass before looking up to see Maddy staring at her rather unflinchingly. “So, tell me what I’ve missed?” She asks before looking back down to the wounded foot knowing full well she simply needs something to focus on. Though the house was a two story and had an open floorplan, it was hauntingly empty. The furniture matched in a way that didn’t say coordination but rather lack of inspiration. There were patches of warmth and furnishing that obviously took care yet they were sparse. The most obvious being the kitchen. She didn’t peg Maddy as one to cook but the kitchen was the most renovated of the house, the kitchen rugs and towels were coordinated an auburn to match the wooden cabinets.

So she explains the last few months. Once Tracy had died (which ouch, bear traps freaking hurt) Maddy had followed after Terry and Leena. After both Leena and Maddy nearly died they killed Terry however with his death Alexis came back. Maddy gets vague over the details much to Tracy’s distaste but still carries on with her story. Leena couldn’t revive any of the girls hence her very dead state for several months yet they buried them out of respect. With a sickening lurch she couldn’t help wonder which one of them dragged her out of the pit, there are somethings people shouldn’t have to do. Alexis having a grudge with Leena caused some serious trouble not only for them but for the town hell maybe even the state. She went on numerous murder sprees trying to get Leena to give her power over. What is it with bad guys needing Leena’s power? Damn. In the end Leena played hero and ended up taking a page out of Whedon’s playbook trapping both herself as well as Alexis in some dimension. Tracy spent at least an hour arguing how the fuck Maddy was still alive if the witch controlling her stones isn’t even in the same dimension, which received many ‘how the hell am I supposed to know Tracy I don’t make the rules’ in reply.

The story was vague and obviously the girl had edited quite a bit of it out but Tracy didn’t feel inclined to push, somethings were better left alone. After Maddy finished her tale it was obvious she expected Tracy to demand an explanation for that stupid video. Tracy wasn’t about to hash that up right now so instead she asked about she has been doing since everything settled down. The glass was all out of the girl’s feet yet she couldn’t find the need to move and instead placed her feet on her lap as she told Tracy about her life. She is forced to hunt humans without Leena’s blood to drink, she however hunts in different towns to eliminate suspicion. She decided to take a year before applying to any colleges. She took up cardio kickboxing. She has also watched nearly all of Netflix, perhaps the grandest of feats. It was when the sun fell and children came to what remained of the doorway they both remembered it was Halloween. With a sigh Maddy stood locating pants to distribute candy to the swarms of children, parents, and sparse young adults. Tracy watched on with a grimace, she wasn’t much of a Halloween fan. Instead she quickly found the remote and blu ray pulling up Netflix, holy shit she really did watch nearly all of it.

She selected a grey’s anatomy episode at random and kicked her feet up onto the table, it was only when she leaned back and the couch pressed against a bruise that she remembered she got tossed out a freaking window. Maddy returned and sat down next to her with a bowl of candy, looking over to the doorway she saw Maddy had thrown a curtain over it in attempts to dissuade children from coming near. Slowly as the episodes passed it seemed Maddy relaxed further and further as if able to accept this as real. They had watched several episodes falling back into an easy companionship, the day was a calm perfect. Minimal drama and no car crashes this time, it would have been perfect if life wasn’t a real bitch.

It was about two minutes to midnight when she felt it, the familiar deep pains. They seemed to have originated from deep within her. Coming from her soul and her bones long before making any mark upon her skin. It was as if it were exploding from the inside out, forcing its way out of her. It was the familiar pain of the traps, but as if it had to be recalled from within her. Dragged out of her rather than piercing through her. Maddy was there in moments, her body once again rigid as it was from the windowsill. Her eyes losing the ease they slowly settled into over the night. Instead they became like a fresh log on a fire, the vibrant brown becoming engulfed in the growing black charring. The gashes began reopening one at a time at a sluggish pace she knew to be too quick. Her head felt as if it was tearing in two and it took everything she had to control her screams. The pain led into an oblivion before it was over, a scream in the darkness.

Then it was just darkness.

Then it wasn’t.

Just as quick as the pain had come it was gone. She opened her eyes to a warm room with the lights dimmed yet still on, she lay on a bed in the center of the room. She was buried in beige blankets and white sheets while her head was propped with what she suspected to be a pillow fort. She swung her legs over the side of the bed cracking her neck before standing, when her feet touched the ground she was hit with a truck of hunger. She was wearing thick sweats with pockets and an old broncos t-shirt that by its faded logo has obviously been worn and washed several times. She stumbled forward out of the room following the path out and towards food when she heard a pencil harshly scraping against paper, whoever was writing wasn’t doing so out of love. She sauntered to the sound and once again in what seemed like one day to the woman was met by the hard gaze of one Maddy Killian.

“You came back.” Maddy looked over Tracy with an unabashed grin. “Here I thought you’d end up sleeping through the millennia.”

“There is a line which beauty sleep must never cross, I think it’s around a decade.” Tracy replied easily. “How long?” Maddy set down the pencil and pushed the text book away from her as before replying.

“It’s Halloween again, so a year.”

“How’d you know?”

“I didn’t. I just hoped.”

So she carried on year after year. Die, wake up, play catch up with Maddy, die again. The whole ‘dying’ bit got easier. She often compared it to lycanthropy just to ruffle the other girl’s feathers who was adamantly against the notion of werewolves. It got easier with each time. Every time she woke up the other woman was always there waiting, year after year of easy friendship. In a way it was non-stop for Tracy yet she still felt the separation, all that she missed. She had Maddy everyday of her life but not every day of Maddy’s. She was the real Halloween legend. The horror story no one wants to become, a cautionary tale to all children. Don’t fall into a pit your crazy ex lined with bear traps. Maddy had went to school for sports medicine and just as Tracy suspected she graduated with ease, Maddy never did explain why she chose it as her career path. She was like the hotter Carlisle Cullen.

“Why do you wait for me every year?” Tracy finally asked after twenty five days, or for Maddy twenty five years.

“Oh Bingham, what else am I going to do on my Halloweens but entertain you?” Maddy shot back.

“Have a life, a love, not watch your best friend die at the end of the night.” Tracy ticked off.

“I have a life and a job. I have love. Watching you die is nothing compared to you waking up with that beautiful grin every morning. Cute you think you’re my best friend though.”

“Don’t even pretend I’m not your best friend Mads. After all, it’s not like you let many girls use your oven. Thought it was my idiot grin when did it change to beautiful?”

“Oh why can’t it be both?”

“So…who’s this love of yours?”

“An idiot.” Maddy shook her head from where it lay on her arms atop the counter. They both stood there awaiting the pecan pies to finish though Tracy blinked several times processing Maddy’s words.

“That’s not even remotely healthy, Mads.” Tracy replied back slowly as if the other woman did not know. As if the woman did not live three-hundred and sixty four days without her best friend but rather spent them thinking about her. As if she didn’t know she would only be able to speak with the girl she cared for twenty-four hours a year. Of course she knew, sure as hell doesn’t stop her.

“What can I say, you got me trapped in the bear trap that is your charm.” Maddy sighed dreamily which quickly dissolved into a self-amused grin.

“Low. Blow.” Tracy shook her head half horrified half in love. Only Maddy.

“So.”

“Yes?”

“I kinda just told you I have a thing for you, after twenty five years. This is the part where you tell me you like me too.” Maddy explained no doubt in her voice, as if she knew the blonde’s answer before she herself knew it.

“Hey, if you’re crazy enough to love someone you see and talk to once a year then I’m fully in.” Tracy replied holding her hands up in mock surrender as she made her way over to Maddy. Her hands found their way along the other girl’s jawline before she leaned forward stopping an inch from her lips purposely bumping their foreheads together.

“You know…love is a really strong word to use on our first date.” Maddy whispered onto Tracy’s lips before grinning once again. When Tracy playfully scowled and started to pull back the grin was wiped away replaced with soft determination. Maddy grabbed onto Tracy’s hips pulling her back towards the embrace bumping their noses together as she let out a light breath. “However, I don’t see a problem as this counting as our twenty fifth date.” Maddy brought her their lips together in a press so light it was as if she were afraid she’d break the spell. Tracy moved against the other girl’s lips upon contact and lazily tossing an arm over her shoulder. The movement seemed to shake Maddy out of her stupor as she brought Tracy flush against her and deepened the kiss to which Tracy hummed in approval, she brought her free hand to the nape of the other girl’s neck and laced her fingers in her hair. Before breaking off Maddy grazed her teeth over Tracy’s lower lip biting it causing the other woman’s breath to catch in her throat in a sound that was not quite a groan or a sigh. “I love you and your idiot grin.” Maddy laughed breaking the kiss and damnit if Tracy didn’t want to spend the rest of their years making Maddy laugh.


End file.
